<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wise Bird Under Batcape by Emi_The_Ninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756277">Wise Bird Under Batcape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja'>Emi_The_Ninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick was worried about Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman. They were working around the clock in both civvies and costumes with no sign of taking a brake.</p>
<p>The Team and League had noticed this as well but they all knew he was the only one who could get through their thick skulls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wise Bird Under Batcape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(I got nothin')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce had spent most of the day working on the batcomputer and showed no signs of stopping, Alfred had been down with lunch and left him.</p>
<p>"Dad? Gotham's villain routines are getting a bit dated, maybe we can install others when you have time- What am I saying? We two never have time! Our lives never gets boring!"</p>
<p>He blocked a punch and flipped over the routine robot, roundhouse kicked and it slammed down and turned off. Walking over to the computer he noticed several things that explained the lack of words from the man. But also told him the man was stressed out.</p>
<p>"Maybe, you've gone over them all 5 times today, braking time record repeatedly." Bruce finally spoke and leaned back rubbing his eyes. "Alright, I can practically feel something is bothering you." Dick just shrugged and walked over to their costumes, having been repaired the night before but not hung up yet.</p>
<p>Dick smiles as he picked up Bruce's cape and looks at the cowl for a few minuets before putting it on and looks in the mirror, he looked ridiculous but hopefully he could brighten everyone's mood. The good thing was that Clark and Diana were coming over to discuss League business without others interrupting them, the 3 founders were going to be here in the cave.</p>
<p>Small bird in a big bat cape? Cuteness level: lethal.</p>
<p>"Master Bruce, Miss Prince and Mr. Kent had arrived."</p>
<p>"Thank you Alfred." Bruce turned away from the computer, he really needed a break anyway from looking at the screens.</p>
<p>They talked for a few minuets and their expressions changed, becoming darker and words got hotter each minute. Dick looked at the mirror one last time and walked out from his hiding place.</p>
<p>"I told you I was still small!" He called out and felt the cowl shift as he moved.</p>
<p>They turned to look at him and the conversation was dropped.</p>
<p>"Well you're only dragging half the cape now then last time you tried it!" Clark chuckled while Diana tried to remain in her seat, even though she really wanted to hug the boy, Bruce smiled as he wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulders when he was close enough and removed the large black cape.</p>
<p>"You're never gonna stop doing this are you?"</p>
<p>"If it cheers you guys up then no, I won't stop! You guys have been stressed and in bad moods lately...?" Dick was about to take his own seat but Bruce grabbed him around the waist and pulled his son into his lap, he wasn't letting go either. The adult heroes shared a look before remembering that Dick was actually wiser then the three of them together, much to Bruce's pride, Clark's amusement and Diana's surprise (that was slowly becoming fondness).</p>
<p>Giving a deep sigh Clark opened his mouth but Dick cut him off, telling them that he knew already and hadn't sleep for over 3 days because of it.</p>
<p>"You know maybe spending some time off from work in civvies might help you, M'gann and Artemis are to shy to ask but they wanna spend some time with you *<em>Diana blushed</em>* and I know you don't really wanna be near Superboy but... There are somethings he can't get the grip off with his powers, maybe some days at the Kent farm will help? And you have your parents there to help *<em>Clark looks away, but sighs after a minute*</em></p>
<p>They tried to deny about the stress but he wouldn't let them win. "You always tell us to take some time off and not push ourselves to our limits, but you have gone beyond that limit! Dad you're so stressed you got beaten by Penguin, who takes less then 5 minutes to take down! And I managed to save W-E from a complete disaster correcting your paper work and call Lucius about it! Heck everything was like 100 ton heavy on 'Dis' in disaster!"</p>
<p>Bruce looked surprised because he hadn't even known about his mistakes in the paper work and he really didn't know about Penguin, he thought they were fighting Riddler!</p>
<p>Dick's look proved him wrong. He rubbed a hand over his face before moving it to rest on the back of his head and sighed. "Alright, that '100 ton Dis' thing is making sense now... We are running on fumes. Oh god what about the League and the Team?"</p>
<p>"They know it too and the Team. Captain Atom, Black Canary and Lantern Jordan will cover the League part and Lantern Stewart will take care of the Team's missions, they knew I was the only one who could get through to you." Dick explained leaving them stunned for a good while.</p>
<p>Dick squeaked when he was suddenly in the high air hugged by Diana and Bruce just deflated in his seat, Clark had placed his head on the table in disbelief. But in the end the three of them agreed to Dick's suggestions and soon it was just the duo left in the cave and Bruce was the one squashing his son to jelly.</p>
<p>"Please tell me you will rest for a few days before going non-stop again? I can do a short patrol on my own and be back early." Dick said but he felt Bruce arms shake a bit at the thought of his son out on his own in Gotham, he never wanted Dick on solo patrols again. Joker had kidnapped him once and Bruce had almost gotten a heart attack, he only found him because Catwoman and Poison Ivy had scared the location out of Harley Quinn.</p>
<p>Last time he ever let his son out on solo patrol... LAST time.</p>
<p>"You're 13 years old, you avert chaos at W-E and you even manage to keep the League and the Team in order to keep the world safe- How?!" Dick just smiled as he looked at the cowl again in his hands, Bruce hugged him tighter.</p>
<p>"Just because birds are small creatures doesn't mean that they can't do amazing things."</p>
<p>Bruce chuckled as he crushed the teen against his chest and kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>"You're not a bird... You're an angel."</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm an angel using a bird as a cover." Dick giggled as he hugged his father.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>